Some Things Lassiter Didn't Know about Shawn
by Clockwork in The Universal
Summary: Exactly what the title implies. Just a few short... things that I came up with at two in the morning. -Slashy Shassie-
1. Shawn Can Mend Clothes

Some things Lassiter didn't know about Spencer  
>April 12, 2010<br>_***These were just some things that popped into my head at two in the morning. I also wrote 'em on my phone so please excuse the crappiness. Constructive criticism is accepted.***_

Shawn Can Mend Clothes  
>Needless to say, head detective Carlton Lassiter was a sharp dressed man. Every morning he was clean shaven, his shoes were polished to a shine, and there wasn't even so much as a single hair out of place. So whenever his clothes got the occasional tear or rip from tackling a bad guy or simply from aging, he would toss it aside and enjoy buying another one. Victoria was never one to mend anything and would dismiss the very idea of it quickly. Though he couldn't deny the fact that there were times where didn't want to throw his clothes out just because it had a hole in it.<p>

Especially in this case.

Lassiter looked sullenly at the ripped tie in his hands. He really liked that tie, it complimented his eyes, or at least that was what he was told. He should've done this last night but a certain distraction rose and prevented him from getting ANYTHING done. He ran his thumb across the silky texture and felt someone press their body against his back. They were so close he felt the other rise, standing in their toes and wrapping their arms around him in an affectionate manner. Speaking of the distraction...

"What-cha got there Lassie-face?"

Carlton sighed and kept looking at the huge rip across the seam. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure? 'Cause the way you're looking at that thing makes me think you're going to go down on one knee and say it's your everything."

Carlton looked over his shoulder and towards the shorter man. "I'd never leave you for a tie." Shawn laughed a bit at the serious tone Lassiter had and dropped to be flat-footed. Carlton turned to face him, but continued to stare at his tie. Shawn tilted his head to the side, a little confused at Lassiter's mini-depression and he let his hands stop at the detective's sides in a loose hug.

"Was it a gift?" Hopefully not from a rat face, bossy, shrew-of-a-woman ex.

"No... I-just bought it on the day I graduated from the academy... I just liked the color and decided to get it."

"Oh."

"It got caught on a filing cabinet a yesterday and when I closed it..."

Shawn connected the dots and made a face. "That sucks..." He noticed the rip last night, when he was of course tearing it off of Lassiter along with every other article of clothing the man had on, but wasn't sure on what Lassiter was planning on doing with it.

Lassiter looked at his tie again and sighed. "Yeah, well... what can you do?" Before Shawn could answer Lassiter opened the trash bin's lid, threw the tie in, and promptly closed it.

"Dude! Why'd you do that?" Shawn said looking at the closed lid and back to his boyfriend.

"It was just a tie, Shawn."

"Yeah but-"

Carlton held up his hand in a half-hearted 'its the end of this conversation' way. "It's fine. I'll just buy another one tomorrow." He leaned in and gave Shawn a kiss on the forehead before dashing out of his grip. "I'm going to work-"

"Well I can see THAT." Shawn mumbled under his breath.

"I'll be back around six thirty." Carlton got everything that he needed for the day and stopped to give Shawn another kiss. Such a romantic. "See you then."

Shawn smiled and waved him goodbye, though it was rather pointless since Carlton didn't even look back once on his way out. Forget the romantic idea. Shawn sighed looked at the evil trash bin and back at the door where Carlton had just stood moments before. He huffed for a moment, noticing how quiet the place had gotten without his beloved detective and dived towards the trash bin and prying the lid open.

-Slashy Shassie-

Carlton sighed loudly, forcing his muscles to relax as he leaned against his front door. It had been a slow day, filled with hardly anything other than paperwork and your generic purse snatcher. He pushed off the door and headed towards the kitchen, hearing the radio on and feet shuffling.

"Shawn?"

"Carly! You're just in time! I hope Thai is ok for dinner."

Carlton just smiled and shrugged his jacket off to roll his sleeves up. Thai was just fine with him.

The next morning after his usual routine, Lassiter had gone to find a tie to wear for the day and blindly reached to pick the first one he got. It wasn't until it was around his neck and tied into place did he realize which tie he was currently wearing.

"Shawn?" Lassiter looked over at his bed, seeing Shawn spooning his pillow and still half asleep. Carlton called his name out again.

"Ehhhhh... what is it Lassie?"

"Where did... how...?" Carlton inspected the tie for flaws or anything that made the tie undesirable in any way. There wasn't even so much as a loose thread, it looked like a professional tailor had restored it. Shawn lifted his head to look at Carlton and a smile slowly grew when he saw the tie. He lay back down, still too tired to get up any time soon.

"I worked as a tailor for three months in Nebraska... my boss was deaf but could fix just about anything. Evidently I learned "I fix tuxedo coats and under-roos for a living" in sign language."

Shawn yawned loudly and curled into the sheets to get comfortable, closing his eyes to get more sleep. He smiled when he felt Carlton lean over him, a hand on one side of him and lips against his temple in a gentle Lassie-frass way. He felt the other pull away, needing to get to work soon, but sighed contently knowing that his boyfriend would be thinking about him for the rest of the day.

Shawn still had a smile on when he heard Lassiter shut the door, gone for the next ten or more hours. He almost hoped that Lassie would catch his coat on something and tear it just so he could mend it. 'Cause kisses those sweet were worth the fifty or so accidental pokes from the needles that caused him so much difficulty to get the pattern absolutely right.


	2. Shawn Gets Headaches Bad Ones

Some things Lassiter didn't know about Spencer  
>April 24, 2010<br>Just some drabbles

_***I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed my previous chapter, I love getting them... I really do. And everyone who's following the story is awesome. Seriously, you're all awesome and I love you. I hope I can live up to your expectations that are obviously set far too high. Thank you and goodnight.***_

_***These were just some things that popped into my head at two in the morning. I also wrote 'em on my phone so please excuse the crappiness. Constructive criticism is accepted.***_

Shawn Gets Headaches... Bad Ones.  
>One way Lassiter knew when Shawn was ok was when he made a joke. Kidnapped? No problem, make up a song about it while subtly leaving clues for the police to find you. On a wild car chase? Make a obscene reference to a 1994 movie staring Charlie Sheen and Kristy Swanson... and then COMPLAIN about being Kristy in the situation. Honestly, Lassiter believed he would never be able to fully understand Shawn. But if there was one thing Lassiter learned about the "psychic" was that he got headaches. Bad ones. The kinds of headaches that make you want to crawl into a dark hole and die.<p>

For Lassiter, Shawn usually was the _cause_ of his headaches and would need nothing more then an aspirin and fresh coffee to cure it. Shawn's however... Carlton at first thought that the other man was dying and was a second away from rushing him to the nearest hospital. The first time Shawn had a migraine... or rather the first time Carlton had been there to witness one of Shawn's migraines, he had come home after a stress filled day at work.

He had come home to a silent home with every light off, every curtain drawn, and even the pineapple scented candles were extinguished. The silence confused him; did Shawn go out to play with Guster? He hadn't called or texted anything to say otherwise. For a brief moment Carlton thought that Shawn had left him, packed his bags and left without even having the common decency to say goodbye. Carlton shook his head and dismissed the very idea and decided to give his lover the benefit of the doubt. He called out Shawn's name but was greeted with unnerving silence. Carlton began checking every room in the house cautiously and was more then a little concerned. He breathed a sigh of relief when he entered the bedroom. He saw Shawn, buried under blankets and pillows covered his face, trying to block any light from reaching his face.

"Shawn?" Carlton flipped the light switch but scrambled to turn it back off when an angered shout erupted from the younger man, apparently the pillows did nothing to help. Carlton was at Shawn's side, confused by the bizarre behavior. Shawn just groaned.

"Can you keep it down Carlton…"

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did someone poison you?" Carlton looked around frantically, half expecting some deranged man to jump out of no where and attack them.

"What? Lassie, no..." Carlton narrowed his eyes.

"Then what is it?"

"Just got a headache Carlton... I get them every now and then."

"Oh." Carlton paused for a moment, unsure what to do. "Do you need anything?"

"I'll be fine," Shawn spat a bit harsher then he meant to. "It'll pass in a bit."

Carlton nodded and rose to his feet. "If you need anything... just ask."

Shawn went to nod but winced and hissed at the throbbing pain in his head. He curled in himself, rolling into the fetal position and breathed out a shaky, "Yeah."

Carlton left as quietly as he could, grateful that the carpet dulled his footsteps and he closed the door with an audible "CLICK." He stood outside the door for a few minutes, holding his breath. He heard faint rustling followed by groans of complete misery and instantly wanted to go back in the room to do... something. _Anything_. But what could he do for a headache? Nothing. He'd be most helpful by leaving Shawn alone and trying to be as quiet as possible while doing it.

-Slashy Shassie-

The restless feeling didn't leave at all; it didn't even dissipate in the second hour of waiting for Shawn to come out. If anything, Carlton grew even more concerned for the man. He had tried reading, but after reading the same line over and over, the plot became stale and boring. He tried working on some of his paperwork, but after he caught himself making several mistakes on some important details he thought it was an activity better saved until he could concentrate on it fully. Carlton huffed and began pacing.

His call to Guster earlier hadn't been any help. As far as Gus knew, Shawn had headaches like everyone else and Carlton was sure that Gus was insulting him when he muttered that Carlton shouldn't be "freaking out" over one headache. Carlton had hung up on the poor man... he'll probably pay for that later. Carlton glanced at the clock and bit his lip, it was getting late and Shawn probably hadn't eaten anything… he decided it was a good enough excuse to go see him.

Carlton was careful of his movements and made sure to be as quiet as possible when he opened the door, stepping halfway through and called out to Shawn. Shawn didn't reply. Carlton opened the door the rest of the way and tip toed over to him. Maybe Shawn had fallen asleep? At least that was what Carlton had hoped, but what he had found instead nearly had him carry Shawn (if necessary) to the hospital, because he did _not_ look ok.

Shawn's eyes had a trail of tears leading down to the pillow that was placed under him, his lips were chewed up and a bit bloody, and he looked as if he was looking right through Carlton. He looked _miserable_. "Oh Spencer…!" Shawn sighed, Carlton was mad...

"…The worst of it passed…"

"Bullshit! You look like hell!" Carlton hissed, but still whispering keeping Shawn in mind.

"…still hurts…"

Carlton sighed and looked to the side. He honestly didn't think Shawn was ok. He nearly jumped when he felt Shawn's hand reaching out for his. Carlton looked at Shawn for a moment before nodding and holding the other's hand loosely. He quickly walked to the other side of the bed and crawled on top of the bed to be by Shawn. He settled and wrapped his arms around the other man, holding him close and against his chest. Shawn just let out a shaky sigh and relaxed in the other's hold, feeling the other's protective nature rising. He felt a tender kiss on the top of his head that took Shawn a moment to realize he'd gotten and he smiled a little. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep.


End file.
